Metal Doors
by webbswoman
Summary: Prison can be an interesting place.


Metal Doors

**Thanks to Emerald Tiara for beta reading this story. I don't own anything at all to do with the Oceans films.**

**AN: I know that at the beginning of Oceans 11 it says that Danny's never been charged before, so this is ever so slightly AU.**

**Metal Doors**

The sound of clanging metal was never a likeable sound, but Rusty found himself hating it more and more as he travelled further and further into the prison. At twenty four years of age he was beginning a three year prison sentence, of which he had to serve a minimum of one year. It was the first time he had ever been caught.

The guard who was escorting him to his cell tightened the grip on his arm, and Rusty tried to ignore the nails that were digging into his arm. They walked through another door that clanked shut behind them and stepped into what was obviously a relaxation area for prisoners. Rusty kept his eyes on the floor, remembering what Saul had told him about keeping a low profile. They had reached the middle of the room when the reception committee sprang into action.

A catcall echoed around the walls, and then laughter. Rusty fought hard to stop himself from blushing, but then the whispers started. _New meat. He's a looker. How long do you reckon before Trent gets his hands on him?_ He felt his cheeks redden, and it was only when the guard gave him a push that he realised he had come to a complete stop.

He kept walking, ignoring the shouts and wolf whistles, and then they stopped outside of a cell, his new home for the next year, possibly the next three years. The cell consisted of a bunk bed, a hard wooden chair and a small desk. The top bunk was already taken, so Rusty dumped the few things that he had been allowed to keep onto the bottom and sat down on the chair. The guard turned and walked towards the door, stopping only to turn back and smirk at him.

"Good luck son, you're going to need it."

And then he was left alone. He walked over to the bunk and emptied out his small bag. Most of the things in it were basic things, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, a picture of his Mom. Smiling slightly he began to feel around in the bottom of the bag. He found what he was looking for and triumphantly took out the pack of cards that he had managed to sneak in.

"You'll get them taken off you if you're not careful." Rusty jumped and banged his head on the top of the bunk. He cursed, and then turned to see who had addressed him.

"You are?" Rusty rubbed his lips nervously.

"Your new room mate. Danny Ocean." Rusty looked at the man, there was a slight smirk on his face, as if he knew something that Rusty didn't.

"I'm Rusty. Well, Robert really, Robert Ryan, but everyone calls me Rusty, well not everyone but…" Rusty trailed off, angry at himself for letting his nerves show, but Danny just nodded and walked further into the cell.

"So, what're you in for?"

"I was the getaway driver, apparently." Danny raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. "I was actually the guy who was supposed to open the safe, but my…colleagues wouldn't let me take the hard fall."

"Fair enough."

"Saul says hi, by the way."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." Rusty watched thoughtfully as his cellmate sat on the chair and began to flick through a magazine. Everything over the past five months, the planning, the job, the trial had all been leading up to this one moment. Saul had helped to arrange it all. Danny had been told that a potential new partner would be making himself known shortly. Rusty had been prepared for life in prison.

It hadn't been Rusty's idea; he had simply mentioned to Saul that he was looking for a partner. Danny, apparently, had done the same. The problem was that Danny was serving five years inside for a job that he had pulled in New York. Rusty smirked slightly as he thought of all the effort that it had taken him to get arrested. Getting caught was harder for him then getting away.

He felt eyes watching him, and, sure enough Danny was looking at him with curious eyes. Rusty smirked at him, and then grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the bed.

"Thought you might like these." He tossed them at Danny, who nodded at him in return. Rusty had passed the test.


End file.
